Not So Pure
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.
1. Prologue

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter I don't own but the plot is 100 Mivea's ideas.

A/N: This story takes place durning HP sixth year with no mentions of the sixth book. So forget everything about the sixth book because I am rewriting it. Meaning Long Live Dumbledore! And Sirius, he isn't dead either becuase I love him!

Prologue

Draco Adam Malfoy has a secret that he has hidden since he was young enough to understand that he needed to. He became a great actor in order to keep his secret safe. He did any thing he needed to so that his secret would be know by only three people. Himself and his parents were the only ones who knew of the secret. His father treated him like crap because of it but his mother could care less because he was the only one she could really love. Draco would never tell another soul about the secret and would kill if it every got out. He would deny it until the end of the world and then some if any one found out.

The secret was the worst of all the others ones he keep. By far worse than the fact that his father abused him and his mother. Far worse than the fact that he was in love with a certain Gryffindor girl. It was a secret that he would take to his grave and his parents would take to theirs.

Even the thought of the secret made Draco cringe. He had lived in fear that someone would find out so he did all he could to keep himself from getting to close to anyone. That is why his 'friends' consisted of Crabbe and Goyle because both were to thick to figure out Draco's secret. No one else could get close enough to him to find out. It was bad enough that Pansy hung around all the time and asked funny questions that he didn't want to answer but he always found a way to aviod answering them.

Draco knew that a time would come when he would have to embrace the true him and accept who he really was. It wasn't the fact that he was adopted that bothered him. It was just that he was the thing purebloods hated the most- a mudblood. Yes, he, Draco Adam Malfoy, was a mudblood adopted into a pureblood family.

A/N: Reivew!


	2. The Cat's Out of the Lost Bag

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

A/N:

Chapter 1 The Cat's Out of the Lost Bag

Draco paced around the Slytherin common room, thinking. He was trying to think of what had happen to his school bag which held a piece of paper that could ruin Draco. It was a piece of paper that said he was a mudblood and he had to remember where he left the bag and quick or else.

He stopped and headed towards the portrait. He thought that maybe he had left his bag in the library when he had been up there during lunch. He had started going to the library during his lunch time to catch glimpses of a very beautiful girl. Draco walked into the library and over to where he had been sitting earlier that day. He saw none other than Pansy Pankinson, gossip queen, sitting at the table his bag in the chair next to her. Draco took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey, Pansy." He said as he picked up his bag off the chair.

"Oh, that's your bag, is it?" Pansy said a smile as she looked at the bag.

"Did you get into my bag?" Draco asked fear mounting up inside him until he thought he would burst.

"Of course not." Pansy said as she went back to what looked like a potion's essay. "That would be wrong."

"You better not have." Draco sneered.

"Hiding something, are we?" Pansy said in a voice that told Draco she knew his secret and the world, or at least his world, was going to be coming to a firer end.

"Like your not hiding things in your bag, like those condoms you never use." Draco smirked knowing he would have to find out threaten her to keep quiet.

"So what, it takes out all the fun of sex." Pansy said turning the pages of the book before her looking rather bored.

"Your mother would be furious to know that you are disregarding her instructions to use them." Draco said as he grinned.

"You wouldn't!" Pansy said looking at Draco.

"I can right a letter any time remember that." Draco said as he turned to walk away.

"Mudbloods can't talk to me like that!" Pansy said standing up.

"What did you call me?" Draco yelled as he spun around to face the pug faced girl.

"Just what you are!" Pansy screamed back.

"I am not a mudblood!" Draco said in a dangerous voice.

"The whole school will know by tomorrow so why don't you get writing that letter to my mother. A howler is well worth the truth getting out about Draco Malfoy." Pansy said taking a step towards Draco.

"Pansy, please, don't tell any one." Draco almost begged.

"Sorry, Drackey, but the truths already out." Pansy said as picked her things up and walked out of the library laughing to herself.

A/N: Man, what a bitch and a whore Pansy is! Review!


	3. Thinking, Revenge, & Truth

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

A/N: Thanxs to all those who reciewed! This story was a bigger success than I thought it would be!

To Harmonic Melody: Thanxs! I'm glad this is a great story.

To darkwatersprite: Here's more to read!

To HGDM lova: I thought it was a stroke of genuis when I came up with this story!

To smiling inside : I love your pen name! Glad you like my story!

To XORyn14kleOX: You must really like my writing because you've given me quite a lot of reviews! I like how you don't put my head in the cloud by saying how wonderful my story is instead you say 'it has potential'! Crush my dreams of having a large ego, why don't you! I'll just go cry now! Dream Crusher! (-rereads above- "I really should stop being so damn sarcastic about everything!)

To Zarroc: Thanxs for thinking my idea was great! Just don't steal it! Best way to discribe Pansy in my opinion!

To Lady Gwynned: Every really loves this idea! Just remember I was the first!

To Abrielle Chihero Gade Griffindor: Glad you like the idea!

Now that I have answered all my back reviews on with the story!

Chapter 2 Thinking, Revenge, & Truth

Draco couldn't make himself go back to the Slytherin common room after what Pansy had said. Instead he walked to a remote part of the school and climbed out a window onto the roof to hide from the school. He had being doing so well keeping his secret until he made the fatal mistake to put that paper in his school bag rather than in his trunk where no one would find it.

"Dammit!" Draco said as he lay down and looked up at the sky. It was a pale blue with strecks of white clouds almost faded into the blue. The sun was preparing to set in front of Draco and it was a perfent picture.

Draco knew that he couldn't deny it any more. He couldn't taunt others now for being what he was. He would be shunned by every one because he had never made real friends who would accept him no matter what. Why did he have to pretend he was pureblood for the last five years here? The answer was simple, of course, it was because of his last name. All Malfoys are pureblood which ment he had to lie to every one from the beginning. Draco just wished he could tell everyone the rumors that would spread were a lie and how could he, Draco Malfoy, possible be a mudblood because all Malfoys were purebloods.

He turned onto his side so that he wouldn't have to look at the sky so perfect. Draco wanted to kill Pansy in cold blood but he couldn't be like his father so he would just have to dig up dirt on her, but what. The condoms she never used were not that important but he should still write that letter to her mom just so she could get a howler.

He open his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He dipped the quill and scribbled a note on the paper.

_Dear Ms. Pankinson,_

_I feel the need for you to know that your daughter has disregared the condoms you sent in hope to get pregnant by her boyfriend. I just thought that you needed to know._

_A friend of Pansy's_

Draco would send the letter on his way back to Slytherin dorms in the dungeon. He put the quill and ink back in his bag before he made sure the note was safely in his pocket. He climbed back in the window and head toward the owlery. It was still dinner time so no one would be in the owlery which ment he was free for now.

He walked down to the end of the corridor and up the stairs to the owlery. Draco open the door to see that it was not empty in the owlery. A girl was finishing writing a letter and giving it to school barn owl. It was bushy haired, Hermione Granger. Draco walked in without saying a word and walked to the other side of the room. He gave the note to one of the school owls and watched it fly out the nearest window followed by the owl Granger was using.

Draco turned to leave but saw Hermione looking at him funny. "What?" he asked not caring right now enough to try and keep his image up.

"Ie it true?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"What?" Draco repeated fearing that the truth had already wide spread.

"That your adopted and muggle born?" Hermione asked looking as pefect as always but this was not the time for Draco to be having those thoughts.

"What if I am?" Draco asked knowing that he couldn't deny the truth, not to his love. He would tell her the truth even if it killed him.

"Then why did you make fun of me all this time? Calling me a mudblood if you were one." Hermione said her voice sounded hurt.

Draco cast his eyes down to the floor. This was the truth he wanted to aviod. "ilikyou." Draco said queitly.

"What?" Hermione asked having not heard what he said.

"I like you! I always have since the first time I set my eyes on your beautiful face. I teased and tuanted you to find my feelings and to keep up my pureblood image but that doesn't matter now. Everyone knows by now that I a mudblood." Draco said looking back up at Hermione.

"Your not a mudblood. No matter how mean you are. No one deserves to be called that." Hermione said kindly.

"How can you say that after all those times I hurt you!" Draco screamed causing the owls to all take flight.

"Becuase I... I like you." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked not sure he had heard her right.

"I like you and have since I first saw you but I thought that you hated me." Hermione said.

'This day has been a mess and really confusing.' Draco thought to himself.

A/N: Yay! Two pages! Review!


	4. Revenge & Fighting

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

A/N: Thanxs for the review! Sorry I've taken so long to update but to make up for that I'm posting 2 chapters.

Chapter 3 Revenge & Fighting

Draco enduared taunts for the rest of the night only because he knew that he would have a great brackfast the next day. He just ignored the Slytherins and went to bed early. The next morning he was up early and got ready for the day. It was Saturday so he planned to meet Hermione in the library and talk to her. It was kind of weird the people he was suppose be friends with, the Slytherins, he hated and the people he was suppose to hate, Hermione, he wanted to be friends or more with.

When the time for breakfast came, Draco was on of the first people into the Great Hall. At the height of breakfast the mail was delivered and Draco could see a howler among the regular letters. Draco had been waiting for this moment since he sent the letter. The owls decended and Draco could see the howler given to a very surprise Pansy Pankinson just a little ways down the table. People had already began to laugh at Pansy including Draco. Pansy took a deep breath and opened the howler.

**_'Pansy Pankinson! Your so lucky your in school right now, young lady! I sent you those mother fucking condoms to use so that you wouldn't end up fucking pregnant and now I hear that you have disreagared my instructions. You are way past grounded! For your vactions from now until you move out of my damn mother fucking house you little bitch! I hope your happy with your fucking self! If I hear you haven't been using those fucking condoms again I come to your fucking school in person! Understand me!'_** The loud voice of Pansy's irrate mother died and the howler went up in a small puff of smoke.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy screamed getting up and waking over to Draco. Of course, the whole school was present in the hall and extremely quiet, including the staff. They were all waiting to see what Pansy was going to do now that she was red in the face from anger and humilation.

"Yes?" Draco asked innocently his voice a lot quieter than Pansy's.

"Why in hell are you sending letters to my mother!" Pansy screamed at the boy sitting before her.

"I told you I was going to write your mother a letter if you told my secret." Draco said calmly.

"Dammit! You fucking mudblood!" Pansy yelled as she punch Draco in the face. Draco was out of his seat in seconds punching Pansy to a pulp. The teachers were still shocked about the contents of the howler had yet to act. By the time they had and the two were pulled apart Pansy looked really bad off and Draco just had a few claw marks and a black eye.

"Both of you up to Professor Dumbledore's office!" Snape yelled as he held a struggling Draco.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." MCgonagall said as she half lead half carried Pansy out of the hall. Following behind them was Draco lead by Snape and Dumbledore following them.

On the other side of the hall Hermione sat with her arms crossed. Everyone around her had broken out in speech as soon as the two had been pulled apart.

"You can't say this year hasn't been good so far!" Ron said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Yeah, Malfoy turns out to be a Muggle born and hated by everyone. Pansy getting a howler where her mom says fuck more times than a rapper does in an entire career. Then the two trying to kick each other's ass." Harry said as he laughed and began to eat again.

"I can't wait to hear if the two are expelled." Ron said spraying food on the person across from him who kicked him under the table. "Ow!" Ron yelled loudly making everyone grow queit again.

Hermione couldn't listen to any more she got up and grabbed her bag before she left the hall. She was going to go wait for Draco by Dumbledore's office. She could only hope that he wasn't expelled already.


	5. Fighting With Words & Punishment

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

Chapter 4 Fighting With Words & Punishment

Draco sat down in a chair inside Dumbledore's office next to Pansy with Snape and McGonagall behind him and Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Now, what is going on between the two of you?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the two over his half moon specticles.

"He sent a letter to my mother that was full of lies about me." Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Is this true Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"I sent a letter to Ms. Pankinson, yes, but I did not lie in the least. I only said that Pansy has not be using the condoms her mother sent her when she has sex with her boyfriends." Draco said truthfully.

"Why did you right the letter, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"I was concerned for Pansy as my friend. I would hate to see have to drop out of school because she got pregnant which could be avoid if she used the condoms." Draco said trying to sound truthful.

"You little liar!" Pansy yelled standing up. "You sent that letter to get me in trouble because I found ou your secret and told someone."

"You only found out because you invaded my privacy be digging through my bag." Draco yelled standing up so he was eye level with Pansy, or as eye level he could be by being a head taller than her.

"You shouldn't leave your bag laying around then." Pansy yelled as she put her face up in Draco's, by standing on tip toes.

"It was left by acciedent. That doesn't mean you can snoop in my bag." Draco sneered.

"You left there so it's your fault. I was seeing who it belonged to by seeing if I could find a paper with a name on it. Who knew I would find a paper telling me the true identity of Draco Malfoy or should I say Draco Evoy?" Pansy said as she sat back down crossing her legs so that her skirt moved up revealing more of her legs.

"Miss Pankinson, you will receive a week's worth of detentions with Professor Snape for using foul language, attacking another student, and invading another's privacy." Dumbledore said in the moment of silence. "Mister Malfoy, you will receive three days of detention for fighting with Proffesor McGonagall. Is there anything else that the two of you have to say?"

"No, Sir." Pansy said as she stood up.

"Mister Malfoy? Do you have something else you would like to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually yes. Pansy," Draco said looking at the girl next to him. "Thanks for ruining my life more than it already was."

"Oh, your welcome." Pansy said smiling.

"Your detention will start on Monday, Miss Pankinson, and Mister Malfoy, yours will began then as well too." Dumbledore said dismissing the two.


	6. Mudblood Love

Not So Pure

Summary: Draco Malfoy is sixteen and has a secret, one that could destroy him and everything he stands for. But when his secret gets out he finds that some things don't matter with one person's help.

A/N: Tanks to Zarroc for reviewing and being a loyal reader!

Chapter 5 Mudblood Love

Draco came out of Dumbledore in surprise to see Hermione pacing before the door. Hermione smiled reassuringly and Draco couldn't help but smile too. He walked over to her but before he could ask her why she was here Pansy joined them.

"Isn't that sweet?" She said in an even more annoying tone than usual. "Mudblood Love." She said as she looked from Draco to Hermione.

"Pansy why don't you take no condom using ass and go away to fuck some one." Hermione said rudely.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm a pureblood and I receive respect unlike you who is not fit to whip the bottoms of my shoes." Pansy said in a even nastery tone than Hermione's.

"Now, that's were your wrong, Pansy. Your not fit to whip the bottom of a bum's shoes." Hermione said her voice deadly. "And as for you being respected as a pureblood, not happening. You're not respected because guys are to busy using you for their own pleasures and the girls just think your a little whore who gossips to much."

"You did not just call me a whore, mudblood!" Pansy said loudly.

"I believe she did and I would have to agree." Draco said smiling as Pansy stalked away.

"You realize that gossip whore is going to tell every one we're together now, right?" Hermione said getting Draco's attention.

"Oh, yeah." Draco said looking away from Hermione, thinking.

"Are you still concerned about what people think of you?" Hermione asked confused. "After every thing that has happen you still care what people think?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"People need time to change. I hope I can learn not to care what people think but I don't think I can do it without help." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"What kind of help?" Hermione not sure she liked the way Draco was looking at her.

"The help of a friend or better a girl friend." Draco said taking a step towards Hermione.

"Are you asking what I think your asking?" Hermione said as she looked up into Draco's eyes being a couple inches shorter than Draco.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed throwing her arms around Draco's neck.

"Hey what do you say about me finishing eating breakfast with you?" Draco asked as he took Hermione's hand and lead her down to towards the Great Hall.

"I don't think Harry and Ron will like that." Hermione said frowning.

"What do you care what people think?" Draco asked.

"I care what people think just not what they think or say about me." Hermione said crossly.

"Fine if Potter and Weasley won't let eat with you I guess I can eat at the Slytherin table until they like me a little better." Draco said as he lead Hermione down a flight of stairs.

"Your going to be sitting at the Slytherin table for the next two years then." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Isn't this cute?" Came a voice from behind Draco and Hermione they turned to see Lavender Brown and Pansy Pankinson standing together.

"I told you they were together but you didn't believe me." Pansy said sidely.

"I had to see this with my one eyes." Lavender said looking amazed.

"I told you we had mudblood lovers on our hands." Pansy said rudely.

"Why don't the two of you go tell the whole school before we make our entrence in the Great Hall." Hermione said rudely. The two gossipers glared at her before going around them and to the Great Hall at top speed.

"I guess we had better go make our grand entrence so everyone can see for themselves for once that Pansy and Lavender aren't lieing."

The two walked down to the Great Hall and made there entrence. At first the hall was extremely loud with people yelling across the hall and at their neighbors. When Hermione and Draco walked in hand in hand every one fell queit with the exception of one, Ronald Weasley, who screamed no extremely loud before running out of the hall. Hermione and Draco made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. Then the hall broke out in a roar twice as loud as before.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked loudly over the noise.

"This morning." Hermione said with a shrug.

"So, Malfoy I mean Draco, your welcome to sit here as long as Ron isn't sitting here which I doubt after his little display." Harry said trying to sound friendly.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said hugging Harry.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," Draco said smiling. "I don't have to hug you do I?" Draco asked getting a look from Harry that said 'you do and I'll curse you'.


End file.
